wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Danuhau
Banana Bomb I can't believe this. What happened to the "Banana Bomb" article? Did you delete it? If you did, then... I don't really know what to say to you. Boggy B (talk) 11:34, August 8, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for notifying me. I have deleted some unused redirect pages from this page, but I did not delete the article. Anyhow, I have restored it now. I think this occured because I am editing on an Eee pad which is not really made for this purpose. : - Danuhau (talk) 22:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, good. By the way, Captain Falcon has returned, he created an account. Now his username is KimKilWhan7. Don't block him yet, so far he has done nothing wrong, but if he begins another argument then you should block him permanently. ::Boggy B (talk) 02:31, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: Can you stop accusing me?? You may not know but I am not lying. I joined wikia yesterday and I am not this "Captain Falcon" character. Why do you think I am him anyway? If it's because I'm not siding with you then not everyone sees stuff your way. If you want to discuss this further contact me via live chat on this wika tomorrow at 2:30 P:M eastern time. KimKilWhan7 (talk) 02:40, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: Look. I'm not an idiot. I know it's you. I can tell. I can recognize people by the way they type or what they say. Here is an example... ::::"MY OCCUPATION IS: Smash bros. Quality time with loved ones. Jesus. ETC." ::::That is exactly what Captain Falcon would say. There are other ways I can tell that you're Captain Falcon (like the way you type). A live chat will not be necessary. By the way, how old are you? Please tell me the truth. As I said before, lying is a sin. So please just stop lying and tell me your age. ::::Boggy B (talk) 02:47, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I'm not lying please stop tailing me. I just joined yesterday I don't need someone accusing me to be a misunderstood user who thought they were helping. You don't know what Captain Falcon would say, oh wait, I do. He would say "Show me ya moves" "Falcon Punch" "Falcon Kick" "Come on, Blue Falcon!" "HYESZ!" Anything else a human would say. ::::: See? Captain Falcon is a video game character. Don't believe me? Ok. Now I don't want to spark any arguments so let's see the good in this to not jump to conclusions, and why would I tell you my age? KimKilWhan7 (talk) 02:59, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yes, Captain Falcon would say that. He named himself after that video game character. He's a seemingly obsessed fan of Super Smash Bros. just like you, and is very religious, just like you. So this must be one hell of a coincidence, eh? No. Not at all. ::::::And you don't need to tell me your age, I already know that you're 13 years old. ::::::Boggy B (talk) 03:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) "Worms 4: Mayhem story" Why didn't you delete the "Worms 4: Mayhem story" article? That page is useless now, I added all the information about Story Mode in the "Worms 4: Mayhem" article. I'll also add information about the enemy teams/mini-bosses/bosses on the "''Worms 4: Mayhem'' - Missions & Maps" article. The "Worms 4: Mayhem story" article is messy and has some false info anyway. And I don't want too many articles related to Worms 4: Mayhem here. Seriously, there are a lot. We don't need that many. Boggy B (talk) 09:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) : I did not know you transferred the information from that page. I'll delete it now. : - Danuhau (talk) 12:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, okay, good. :: Boggy B (talk) 14:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Help For some reason I can't remove the "1st Generation Weapons" and "2nd Generation Weapons" categories from the "Bungee" article. This is really stupid. Boggy B (talk) 10:45, August 13, 2014 (UTC) : I will put some time aside to split the categories (because a utility does not belong in a weapon category). : - Danuhau (talk) 17:12, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::One more thing, are the Blow Torch and Pneumatic Drill classified as weapons or utilities? Maybe both? In all the games they appear in, they are found in Weapon Crates, not Utility Crates. And they can also be used as weapons. I think they're more like weapons, rather than utilities. But I'm not sure. I don't know which categories they belong in. ::Boggy B (talk) 08:58, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I mean that they are utilities. Sure, they can be used as weapons too, they have more than two uses. Other utilities can also be used as a weapon, like the Wrench from Worms: Revolution. Also, If you look at the Fire Punch: It can sometimes be used to reach a higher ledge. :::- Danuhau (talk) 14:27, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: They appear in Weapon Crates, and they can also harm or even kill other Worms... So should I classify them as both weapons and utilities? Or only utilities? (And I'm talking about categories.) :::: Boggy B (talk) 14:35, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Classify them as utilities. The fact that they appeared in weapon crates could be a goof, or done purpously to make it inpredictable. :::::: - Danuhau (talk) 14:42, August 15, 2014 (UTC) We need more users. Hey, remember when Koenachtig, Orangitu, Oscuritaforze, Q*terplx, TheShadowAssassin, and KimKilWhan7 were here? Now it's only you and me, no-one else. This is unacceptable. And I don't care if Captain Falcon (now KimKilWhan7) was our enemy, at least he was an active user and wanted to make some edits sometimes. We need more active users. Any ideas? And I'm starting to regret agreeing with anonymous editing being disabled. Captain Falcon is already gone anyway, and we could have had some other anonymous users here making edits. This wiki might soon die. I'll probably be alone soon, I fear that you may fall into inactivity as well. So, what are we to do? I'm not sure if begging Oscuritaforze to return along with the other users is a good idea, although it is seemingly our only option, along with enabling anonymous editing, or perhaps promoting this wiki. Boggy B (talk) 20:48, August 15, 2014 (UTC) : Of course there are Worms fans out there, but few of them don't know about this wiki. This wiki will not die, it will always be someone here to edit and read our articles. It is just not so obvious that there are users here, since few are commenting on talk pages or making edits. : Anonymous editing is not good. Think about it: No I.P.s are allowed to edit now, and no innocent users are being affected by recieving an I.P. which is blocked. Furthermore, if a visitor wants to edit here, just create an account. It is just so easy. If someone starts vandalizing, they will be blocked immediately, and the chance of them making new accounts is really small. I'm glad I got Orangitu's opinion on it before he became inactive. : - Danuhau (talk) 14:37, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :: I just want this wiki to be as popular as some other wikis, such as Smashpedia or the Call of Duty Wiki. Those were mere examples. There are a lot of popular wikis out there with hundreds of active users who contribute every minute or second, and here we only have 2 users, with only one of them being an admin/bureaucrat and a change usually being made once every few hours. Both of us can't contribute to this wiki forever. But it wouldn't be a problem on a popular wiki if a few users or admins fell into inactivity, there would still be hundreds of other active users and 5-10 more active admins or bureaucrats. :: And at this rate the wiki would become incredibly boring. People are more social and actually try to get along in some popular wikis, and they discuss things and do other stuff. All I can do in this wiki is try to earn badges. :: Boggy B (talk) 21:06, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Request I tried renaming the "Armageddon (Weapon)" article to just "Armageddon", because we don't need "(Weapon)" in the title and it's better this way. But I couldn't do it, it says the "Armageddon" page already exists, but it's a redirect. I'm still (somewhat) new to editing with an account, and I don't know how to use all the wiki features. So can you tell me how to move a page to a redirect that already exists? And renaming the "Armageddon (Weapon)" page would also be appreciated. Boggy B (talk) 20:11, August 21, 2014 (UTC) : Done. Here is how it works: the page already using the name was a redirect page to Armageddon (disambiguation) page. I deleted the redirect, leaving the page empty. Then I could move it :) : - Danuhau (talk) 17:02, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Okay, thank you. :: Boggy B (talk) 23:06, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Request 2 In the "Worms Breakout" article, the caption of the first photo (the one that shows the original Worms Breakout logo) is messed up, and it's all the crappy editor's fault. I tried to fix it, even in Source Mode, but nothing happened. It was supposed to look like this - "Worms Breakout logo.", but it looks like this instead - "Worms Breakout logo.". Can you find a way to fix this? HEY. Are you there? Boggy B (talk) 08:39, August 27, 2014 (UTC) : I think I was able to do what you requested : - Danuhau (talk) 16:04, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I see you couldn't fix it... It must be impossible, then. Stupid thing. Oh well, thanks anyway. ::Boggy B (talk) 18:14, August 28, 2014 (UTC)